As power and density of computational nodes increase in computer data centers and supercomputers, liquid cooling becomes necessary in many scenarios. A typical datacenter or a supercomputer may have a large number of and complex cooling loops circulating coolant for cooling the computational nodes. Cooling flow paths in such cooling loops may get at least partial blockage over time, e.g., due to corrosion, bio growth, debris, etc. Such blockage may decrease cooling capacity of such cooling flow paths.